Desbotado
by Renaurd M
Summary: Severus Snape sempre se sentiu desbotado frente a todas as outras pessoas coloridas que passaram por sua vida. YAOI SLASH SNAPE em vários ships.
1. Sirius

_"Se lembra quando a gente  
Chegou um dia a acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre"_

Sempre me senti desbotado.

Talvez não sempre a todo momento da minha vida. No entanto, perto _deles_ era apenas assim que eu me sentia. Principalmente _ele_, que era tudo o que eu desejava ser: sangue-puro, bem nascido, popular, forte e belo. Eu era a versão desbotada: mãe sangue-puro, pai nascido trouxa, família insignificante, impopular, franzino, e meus cabelos e minha pele pareciam desbotados se comparados àqueles fios lustrosos de negro puro e pele macia. Eu parecia sempre doentio e mal lavado. Até minhas roupas íntimas eram mais desbotadas. Fato que ele fez o favor de não esquecer por anos.

E em algum momento, entre uma azaração e outra, ele pareceu se encantar por toda essa minha falta de cor. Ou talvez tudo não tenha passado de mais uma peça.

"_Aposta quanto que eu consigo trazer até o Snivellus para a minha cama?"_

Queria poder dizer que ele perdeu a aposta, que não deu certo, que ele falhou miseravelmente e o máximo que conseguiu foi uma passagem só de ida para o St. Mungus. Contudo, ele era Sirius Black, e eu, um rejeitado social mesmo na minha própria casa. Eu era desbotado, um desbotado apaixonado por cores que jamais teria _de verdade_, nem o vermelho misturado com o verde da primavera e muito menos o negro com o azul do outono.

Minhas únicas lembranças são momentos perdidos pelas salas abandonadas. Como tudo teve início eu não lembro, mas posso imaginar que tenha sido como todo o resto. Toda a tensão e ódio dando, de repente, lugar ao prazer. O prazer de ser penetrado com força, sem dó, aos gritos. O prazer de gritar e ouvi-lo gemer. Ele se sentia o macho, o alfa, mal sabia que quem comandava era eu, quem o tinha na mão era _eu_, porque era _pra mim_ que ele gemia daquela forma, era tudo _por mim_. O prazer de subjugá-lo era _meu_.

Mesmo assim, quando ele se aproximava, sussurrando insultos em meu ouvido, eu não conseguia deixar de pensar, de ver, o quanto eu era sem graça, desbotado. Como ele poderia se interessar? Black tinha tudo o que um dia desejei, e simplesmente ignorava. Era um maldito rebelde sem causa. E por isso eu fodia com ele. Em todos os sentidos.

Tudo ia bem, em público nos odiávamos como deveria ser, trocávamos insultos, azarações e tentávamos pegar o outro pelas costas, e à noite, ou mesmo de dia quando a oportunidade aparecia, éramos dor e sexo. Perdi a virgindade com a segunda pessoa que mais detestei na vida. E jamais me arrependi disso.

Contudo, não estávamos predestinados a durar, não seguimos nem por um ano inteiro. Black descobriu que desbotados também poderiam se atrair. O pequeno Régulos via em mim a mesma falta de cor, ele era como eu, um desbotado. E talvez, pensávamos, dois desbotados juntos conseguissem ser coloridos.

Black não gostou nem um pouco. Tudo bem eu foder com ele, mas quando o assunto era seu irmãozinho, aí a coisa mudava de figura. Para mostrar seu descontentamento, o imbecil me enviou para uma cilada onde eu provavelmente encontraria a morte: com falsas palavras e insinuações ele me levou até o covil de um lobisomem faminto.

E quem diria, quase morrer não foi o pior castigo que recebi, o pior foi ter sido salvo pela pessoa que mais odiei em toda a minha vida: James Potter. O filho da puta que tinha só para si as duas únicas pessoas coloridas pelas quais já me interessei. Ele me roubou duas vezes seguidas as cores. Como eu poderia não odiá-lo?

Com certeza aquela idéia fora de Potter, querendo ganhar a simpatia de Lily, convencera o melhor amigo furioso de que me matar era o plano ideal, então, no momento crucial ele apareceu dizendo que acabara de descobrir a idéia de Black e foi me salvar, porque ele é um cara bacana, um grifinório heróico como deveria ser. Imbecil.

Essa situação só conseguiu provar mais uma vez o quanto sou desbotado, Black tinha a intenção real de me matar, e quase conseguiu. Enquanto eu, mesmo odiando Potter com todas as minhas forças, jamais conseguira chegar perto disto. Não por falta de vontade, apenas por falta de cor.

Depois do incidente, Black entrou para a minha mais pessoal lista negra, nunca mais a tensão deu espaço ao prazer. Porém, o engraçado é que sempre o menosprezei, isso havia antes mesmo de qualquer coisa, mas nunca consegui odiá-lo como a Potter, mesmo quase tendo sido morto por ele. Black era apenas tudo o que eu queria ser, mas Potter roubara tudo o que eu gostaria de _ter_.

Talvez quem nasça desbotado esteja destinado a ser para sempre assim.

_"Mas eu sei  
Que alguma coisa aconteceu  
Está tudo assim tão diferente..."_

* * *

**N/A:** Minha primeira tentativa com o POV do Snape! Espero que tenha ficado digno do mestre de poções! Estava pretendendo fazer um capítulo por fase da vida dele com um diferente ship, o que acham? Comentem e incentivem uma história :)


	2. Lucius

"Mas nada vai

Conseguir mudar o que ficou"

Lucius era colorido, sim, mas suas cores eram _pálidas_.

Quando tudo começou, éramos jovens, reunidos em torno do Lord, sentindo-nos poderosos e imortais, verdadeiros donos do mundo. Lucius era o predileto, o braço direito, e de alguma forma, enxergou no meu desbotamento algum tipo de atrativo.

Lembro de como começou como se tivesse ocorrido ontem. Porque, de fato, não faz tanto tempo. Foi dois anos antes de tudo o que é importante mudar.

Voltávamos de uma missão vitoriosa, Lucius, como sempre, estava radiante. Eu estava satisfeito comigo mesmo, havia tido um excepcional desempenho na missão, o Lord ficaria feliz. Porém, estava particularmente satisfeito por em tão pouco tempo ter caído nas graças de um Malfoy. Se não fosse apenas por sua presença, seu humor e sua postura, poderia muito bem ter sido pelo fato de ser um perfeito Slytherin, proveniente de uma família perfeita. Nos demos bem no exato momento em que nos encontramos pela primeira vez nas filas d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, sua inteligência e perspicácia se destacavam de longe. Nele eu via um igual.

Naquele dia em específico, vínhamos acompanhados de dois outros comensais, Lucius esperou até que eles se despedissem e aparatassem, e, quando eu estava prestes a fazer o mesmo, me segurou pelo braço.

"Severus, não gostaria de comemorar sua primeira missão oficial brindando com vinho élfico? Guardo uma safra especial para vitórias como essa."

Não soube o que responder de imediato, surpreso pelo convite e com a perspectiva de conhecer a famosa mansão dos Malfoy. Sorri enviesado.

"Claro."

Desaparatamos e a próxima coisa que vi foi uma rua estreita ladeada por um silvado e uma sebe alta cuidadosamente aparada. Andamos por um curto tempo e logo vimos um imponente portão. Ao entrar por ele dei de cara com o jardim mais suntuoso e extravagante que já vi. Tudo era um pouco exagerado demais, contudo, era inegavelmente a cara de Lucius.

"Bem vindo" disse ele, e embora seu tom fosse formal, havia um sorriso em seu rosto orgulhoso.

Ao chegarmos à imponente porta de madeira de lei, ela se abriu sozinha, desvelando um grande hall de entrada coberto por uma bela tapeçaria.

"Espero que não se importe, mas estamos sozinhos" comentou com um tom que a princípio soou enigmático. "Meus pais estão passando uma temporada em Paris e levaram todos os elfos consigo."

_Todos os elfos?_ Pensei comigo mesmo. Ter um elfo já era excepcional, de quantos será que a família Malfoy dispunha?

"Ah, mas basta que eu invoque que um deles sempre vem até aqui a tempo da refeição" disse Lucius mal interpretando meu semblante pensativo.

Ao passarmos o hall, entramos em uma sala comprida de altas e largas janelas que davam para o jardim. Lucius me levou até uma das mesas menores em volta da grande mesa central para banquetes, e com um gesto de varinha conjurou uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças de cristal.

Não pude evitar um esgar irônico. Tudo aquilo era simplesmente frívolo e exagerado. Lucius sorriu da mesma forma para mim, como se compartilhássemos alguma piada interna.

Talvez a piada fosse eu, que simplesmente não cabia naquela sala. Era uma sala cheia de cores pálidas, como Lucius, e eu era um desbotado ficando encardido, uma pequena mancha de sujeira numa obra de arte.

"Bela mansão" disse eu apenas para preencher o silêncio. O sorriso de Lucius aumentou enquanto servia o vinho.

"Meu tatara-avô era um homem de gosto requintado, como todos da família."

"Imagino, então, que bom gosto seja um legado" disse erguendo minha taça, sem dúvida alguma aquele era o melhor vinho que eu já provara.

Foi então que Lucius sorriu para mim de uma forma nova, uma forma que eu já vira antes, mas não no rosto dele. Seu ar aristocrático de sorriso afetado e enviesado deu lugar a um largo e significativo, os olhos queimando. Só que não era o fogo azul que eu conhecera em Hogwarts que queimava ali, era o mais puro gelo. Naquele momento finalmente entendi o que Lucius queria comigo _de verdade_.

Sem perder tempo, aproximou-se de mim ao mesmo tempo que sumiu com o vinho e os copos com um aceno de varinha. Pego de surpresa por uma aproximação tão brusca, tentei recuar, Lucius parecia um felino saindo à caça.

"O que minha família deixou de legado é muito _maior_" disse me encurralando contra a mesa. "Posso te mostrar se você quiser."

Estava tentando parecer seguro e despreocupado, mas na verdade me sentia como um animal acuado. Nada daquilo era o que eu esperava. Como poderia ter imaginado que Lucius havia se interessado por mim, logo por mim. Acreditei que ninguém mais se interessaria por outro tão sem graça quanto eu. Não me importava com a idéia de ser desinteressante, mas o contrário sempre me assustou. E de repente lá estava Lucius Malfoy, me olhando de forma ávida e me pressionando contra a mesa.

"Lucius..." consegui dizer num tom que pretendia soar convidativo e sarcástico, mas acabou saindo trêmulo.

Parecia que era apenas o que Lucius estava aguardando, pois não hesitou em finalizar a distância entre nós e começar a abrir minhas vestes. Saindo do torpor que me tomara, pisquei algumas vezes furioso comigo mesmo e comecei a despi-lo também. Antes de retirar a parte de baixo das minhas vestes, Lucius passou a mão por meu tórax, sentindo a pele e aproximando o rosto do meu pescoço, inspirou profundamente, soltando ao final um murmúrio de aprovação. Eu já estava completamente excitado.

Contudo, se ele achava que ia se divertid sozinho, eu pretendia mostra-lo que dois poderiam jogar. Quando se afastou, olhei em seus olhos com intensidade. Não houve tempo de se proteger, Lucius não era como eu, sempre pronto. Invadi sua mente e uma torrente de pensamentos alheios me invadiu. Vi tudo o que ele estava planejando fazer. Foi apenas um piscar de olhos até ele conseguir me repelir.

Entrei em choque com o que vi e busquei o apoio da mesa, nessa hora Lucius me segurou pelas nádegas e me espremeu contra si, onde pude sentir uma ereção semelhante ao resto da casa: chamativa, suntuosa e gigantesca.

"Você pode sentir o poder do legado Malfoy?" perguntou ele de forma safada.

Engoli seco ainda atônito com o que descobrira que ele pretendia fazer comigo. Aquela noite foi inesquecível.

E continuamos com encontros pós-missões por um bom tempo. Inclusive na minha casa descuidada e suja. Lucius achou excêntrico, de uma forma positiva. Era o que eu gostava dele, éramos essencialmente de mundos diferentes, mas a excentricidade do outro parecia instigante e não repudiante.

Não houve um fim porque não havia o que terminar. Lucius casou, logo em seguida teve um filho, o interesse foi sumindo. Ele estava feliz. Mais ou menos na mesma época eu soube do casamento de Lily com Potter. Era uma espécie de conforto saber que pelos menos Lucius e suas cores pálidas jamais me seriam roubados por Potter, em contra partida, Lucius nem ao menos havia me pertencido de verdade, muito menos eu a ele.

Nossa servidão à Voldemort foi ficando séria demais, perigosa demais, não deixando espaço para mais nenhuma daquelas bobeiras e diversões juvenis. Éramos adultos completos.

Logo depois meu mundo acabou, Lily foi morta por _minha_ culpa, o Lord me traiu no único e mais essencial pedido que já o fiz, para em seguida sumir do mundo extinguindo os comensais. Dumbledore me salvou e me acolheu, Lucius tinha dinheiro e poder suficiente para se salvar sozinho e nossos mundos se separaram.

Mas não houve dor, nem ressentimento, nem absolutamente nada. Apenas uma tácita amizade que tenho certeza que durará. Porque as cores do inverno de Lucius jamais me fizeram mal, no final, acho que pálido realmente combina com desbotado.

"_Quando penso em alguém_

_Só penso em você_

_E aí então estamos bem..."_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Era para postar isso muito antes, porém, com a chegada do fim do ano minha vida fica impossível, só tive tempo de voltar ao normal agora, quando as aulas voltaram rsrsrsrs. Obrigada à **Hyuuki** e à **Mara**. Novamente, primeira vez que tento com um ship desses, espero que gostem!


	3. Remus

_"Mudaram as estações  
E nada mudou"_

O tempo passou, e com ele nenhuma outra cor veio por muito tempo. Minha cor mais bonita e mais terna se fora para sempre, e eu carregava a culpa por apagá-la do mundo. Tentava compensar meu erro ajudando o filho do homem que a roubara de mim.

Fazia treze anos quando novos ventos trouxeram o passado para perto, uma pessoa que antes eu jamais havia reparado direito, escondida atrás do outono e do ódio e que acabou por ser desprezada apenas por andar com as pessoas erradas. Mas naquele ano, ele ressurgiu e dançou com suas cores em torno de mim. Não havia mais a companhia que o ofuscava, e pela primeira vez o _conheci_. Estava trabalhando em Hogwarts como professor de poções quando sua cor vibrante passou pela minha vida desbotada.

Ele cheirava a coisas antigas, como pergaminhos velhos em uma biblioteca e lembranças vindas de um tempo remoto. O sorriso era sempre muito sincero e muito cansado, e por mais que eu quisesse odiá-lo e despreza-lo, não conseguia. Nem quando ele atacava na lua cheia.

Remus Lupin era de um colorido desgastado. Não era desbotado como eu, mas estava claro que logo ficaria. Quase ninguém sabia que suas ausências no período da lua cheia não eram apenas pela metamorfose, afinal, estas só aconteciam à noite. Lobisomens em época de lua cheia costumam ficar mais agressivos e descontrolados, mesmo durante o dia. O que em Lupin se expressava de uma forma academicamente interessante: ele virava um ninfomaníaco. Se o deixássemos solto no meio dos alunos, teríamos problemas muito maiores do que agressividade. Exatamente por isso sempre fui contra aceitá-lo como professor. Era um risco excessivo por muito pouco.

Claro, Dumbledore fez questão de não dar ouvidos a qualquer um de meus argumentos, e contratou um lobisomem ninfomaníaco para dar aulas em Hogwarts e, além de tudo, me deixou como responsável por preparar e levar a poção Mata-Cão, como se já não bastassem minhas tarefas como professor e babá do moleque mais infernal que já existiu, tinha ainda de enfrentar a ira sexual raivosa de um lobisomem. A desculpa era a de que só eu serviria para o papel. Não posso deixar de acreditar que Dumbledore estava sim muito ciente de que sua decisão me condenava a ser um tipo de brinquedo sexual.

Embora, colocar toda a culpa efetivamente em Lupin talvez seja um pouco de deselegância. Confesso que, se realmente quisesse, poderia muito bem tê-lo estuporado a qualquer momento, principalmente porque sua irracionalidade na lua cheia era, na verdade, sua maior fraqueza.

Mesmo essa consciência latente de que não era só culpa dele, não impediu um certo ódio de nascer, ou melhor, se ampliar. Não exatamente pelas tardes insanas quando eu ia entregar-lhe a poção Mata-Cão, o que mais me fazia odiá-lo era o fato de parecer sempre profundamente arrependido e culpado após o período da transformação. No começo me enchia de pedidos de desculpa inúteis, fazia de tudo para agradar, prometia que aquilo não se repetiria, mas bastava chegar a lua cheia que tudo acontecia novamente. Até que um dia mandei que calasse a boca ou não me disponibilizaria mais a fazer a poção. Estúpido ele não era, pois entendeu de primeira e nunca mais insistiu no assunto. Mas aqueles olhares de culpa persistiam.

Odiei Remus Lupin com todas as minhas forças. Principalmente depois do dia no qual nos encontramos para uma pequena reunião, estávamos bem longe da época de lua cheia, por isso não havia a desculpa da ninfomania. Mesmo assim, ainda que no dia seguinte não tenha pedido desculpas, o olhar culpado estava lá, como sempre.

Foi nesse clima, quase como uma repetição adulta do que acontecera há vinte anos com Black, que ao final do ano, indo entregar a poção para Lupin, o descobri fugindo para fora do colégio. Justificadamente desconfiado, segui-o. E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao encontrar quem menos esperava?

Como para me assombrar, o passado voltou com intensidade naquele ano. Lá estava Black, o fugitivo, o idiota, o segundo maior culpado pela morte de Lily. Como eu o odiava! E Lupin esteve o tempo todo traindo a todos, deixando o prisioneiro fugitivo de Azkaban entrar em Hogwarts e tentar matar o aluno que eu havia dado tanto para proteger. Inaceitável.

Algum tempo mais tarde acabei por descobrir que Black jamais traíra ninguém, ainda assim, eu o odiava, se não fosse por ele, Lily poderia estar viva. Maldito, tão culpado quanto eu.

Meu ódio e desprezo por Lupin redobrou. Ele havia deixado a vida do aluno mais importante daquela escola em perigo, e havia ajudado ao homem que traiu Lily sem nem pestanejar, trocando de brinquedo sexual. Agora ele não precisava mais do professor de poções para dar vazão a seus ímpetos de lua cheia.

Completamente sem querer, deixei escapar para alguns alunos seu segredo da licantropia. Obviamente, pais superprotetores e indignados enviaram cartas a Hogwarts, e depois dessa, ele foi obrigado a se retirar da escola. Não precisei mais preparar poção Mata-Cão alguma, nem suportar seus olhares culpados e muito menos a forma como me chamava pelo primeiro nome.

Lupin foi uma espécie de verão, quente, irritante, intenso e trazendo com seu fim as chuvas torrenciais de uma época tempestuosa.

_"Mas eu sei  
Que alguma coisa aconteceu  
Está tudo assim tão diferente..."_

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Adoro esse capítulo. Acho que é o meu favorito. Tenho um certo xodózinho com Snupin, embora essa tenha sido a única coisa que já escrevi dos dois.

Agradecimentos à **Hyuuki**.


	4. Lily

_"Mesmo com tantos motivos_

_Pra deixar tudo como está_

_E nem desistir, nem tentar"_

"Olhe... para... mim" eu disse com minhas últimas forças. E ele olhou.

No começo não houve nada, porém, logo a dor começou a ceder, já não mais sentia meu pescoço estraçalhado nem o sangue quente encharcando-me. Logo também não havia mais nenhum menino idiota me encarando. Os olhos verdes não estavam mais assustados, eles sorriam.

Lily não precisou dizer nada, só de ver seu rosto bonito, imortalizado como uma eterna jovem, toda a dor sumiu de vez. Sentei-me, e ainda sorrindo, vi-a se aproximar como se flutuasse, esticou os braços e circundou meu pescoço. O abraço da redenção.

Senti o cheiro de seus cabelos, aquele cheiro tão bom que jamais esqueci, que jamais deixou de aparecer na poção amortentia: lírios silvestres.

"_Obrigado, Severus."_

Sentindo-me jovem novamente, dei o primeiro sorriso completamente sincero em anos. Ela se afastou, o doce sorriso ainda em seu rosto. Percebi que jamais exagerara na lembrança de sua beleza. Ela era um anjo! Esticou a mão para mim, aceitei-a entrelaçando meus dedos nos dela. Macio e quente.

Sem olhar para trás uma única vez, fomos embora, juntos, para sempre. Tudo era primavera.

"_Agora tanto faz_

___Estamos indo de volta pra casa..."_

___

* * *

_

**N/A:** Eis o fim. O resto é por sua conta e risco. Um beijo à todos que acompanharam a história. Se achou interessante, por favor, um review ao sair :)

Não esqueçam de conferir minhas outras fanfics. Já que essa não teve Snarry, **Abraço no Escuro** é só desses dois.


End file.
